Simple Things
by Westricare
Summary: Riyo Chuchi was great at politics, but terrible at romance. She never had much experience with it until a chance meeting with a man named Jonah Croft. The more time they spent together, the more confused Riyo became about her own feelings. Now she finds herself in a whole new kind of debate; one where the butterflies in her stomach and the harsh reality of the galaxy are at odds.
Hey all!
This is my first story here, and my first attempt at a Star Wars: Clone Wars one!

I feel that Riyo Chuchi is a somewhat under appreciated character in the series that deserves some love and attention!

I hope you all enjoy!

And if anyone would like to help me develop this story by providing beta reading and advice, just send me a message! I'm always open to helpful and constructive advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of it's characters. I simply own my characters and ideas presented here.

* * *

Chapter One

First Encounter

 _The Hall of Reflections.._

Even though Riyo had been in this building several times before, it still took her breath away. It resembled the main debate hall within the Rotunda in that it was circular in shape with a high dome ceiling and it was large enough to accommodate every senator comfortably within it's walls. The similarities ended there, however.

Gone were the dozens of delegate platforms, now they were replaced with works of art acquired from all over the galaxy, from elegant statues carved from pure serranite that gave them a soft glow to majestic paintings that were said to be as old as the Senate itself. Tables formed a wide circle around the center of the room, where she could see at least several senators dancing to the music of the band playing nearby.

Even the architecture was vastly different. Sleek white pillars stood along the outer wall, supporting a second story balcony that wrapped around the whole dome. On the far side of the room was a slightly upraised platform, on which stood a tall statue to one of the Republic's founding fathers, though Riyo couldn't remember which one. Even the walls had been coated in soft hues of blue, violet and gold to give off a subtle, but vibrant appearance.

Though none of this impressed her as much as what hung from the center of the dome. It shone brightly like a thousand suns, though Riyo knew it was simply the lights reflecting off of the many crystallites that hung from it's spindly appendages. This chandelier was what gave the hall it's name because when the sunlight hits it at just the right time of day, then the whole room will be washed in a cascade of rainbows and hues. She had never gotten to see it personally, but it was supposed to be a truly magnificent sight.

 _No more magnificent than a room full of senators and not one is shouting at another.._

Riyo mused to herself as turned her attention back to the party. The room was bustling with finely dressed senators and politicians of all kinds, conversing with one another and enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Tonight was the Annual Senatorial Ball, a break away from the debating and the bills and worries of all the galaxy-wide atrocities being committed. It was a time for senators to enjoy life outside the debate hall, to have a few drinks and dance a little. While everyone else relished the little one night vacation, Riyo found herself wishing she had chosen to stay at her quarters instead.

She personally didn't care much for the party and though attendance wasn't mandatory, her personal aid Chi Chana, who also happened to be a childhood friend of hers, told her to come. She had argued it was a valuable opportunity to meet some senators and talk..'off the record', so to speak. Though Riyo suspected she just wanted her to get out of her self-erected bubble of isolation she had put up the past couple of weeks. A new bill regarding mining operations on Orto Plutonia had been put to the table and she had been working tireless around the clock to build up resistance to it.

Her hard work has been bearing it's fruit, with new senators pledging their support for her every day, but it came at the cost of her social life. She hadn't been out much since the bill came up, save for the occasional trip to meet this senator or that one to discuss terms in person, and had locked herself in her study room devising arguments and speeches. While she didn't mind it so much, Chi Chana had been very insistent on getting her out to this party. And because she could come up with no argument against her friend's pout, here she was.

"Senator Chuchi, I'm glad you could make it."

Riyo was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to see her friend Padme Amidala approach. She was dressed in a simple, but elegant red dress that flowed down to the floor and her hair was tucked up with the help of an intricate ornament that resembled a spiral. Though her appearance wasn't as flashy as some of the other senators in the room, Riyo had to admit that the look suited her friend quite well.

The Pantoran herself was dressed in a fine black gown that ended just past her knees, with a matching pair of open toed shoes. She wore a pair of silver bracelets on both wrists and silver earrings dangled from her ears. Her hair had been pulled into a bun and held together by two large hair pins that interlocked at the center. A lone strand of her dangled in front of her face, which she did her best to push behind her ear as Padme neared.

"It's good to see you," She continued, offering a warm smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Well, it certainly wasn't my first choice on how to spend tonight," Riyo returned the smile. "I've been terribly busy lately with work and I feel uneasy leaving things unfinished."

Padme nodded. "Yes, I know. The mining bill, right? I read the outline for it and I want you to know that you have my full support. I think it's wrong of those corporations to try and take advantage of the Talz like that."

Riyo bowed her head slightly in thanks. "I appreciate it, Senator Amidala. Your support will be a great asset to our cause."

Indeed, her support would be a greater help than Riyo lead on. Padme was a respected debater and senator, and many would listen to what she had to say. While Riyo's own career had steadily risen since her successful negotiations with the Trade Federation, she still lacked the certain element of respect and admiration that Padme had acquired. So having her speak up against the bill gave the young Pantoran senator hope for her cause.

"Come now," Padme smiled and hooked her arm with Riyo's. "Let's not talk about politics anymore. Tonight is a night to relax and enjoy ourselves, so that's what we're going to do."

Not wanting to deny the offer her friend was clearly giving, Riyo nodded and together they joined the party. As they walked, several senators approached them and spoke briefly, mostly with Padme, though a couple did inquire about the bill from Riyo. She had asked them for their support, but they seemed hesitant to give her an answer. She wanted to press the matter, but before she could, Padme whisked them away to another part of the room.

After awhile, Riyo began to tire of simply walking around and talking with potential supporters only to be ushered away before she could go further. She knew Padme only wanted her to enjoy herself, and not think about work, but it annoyed her how she was doing it. Riyo thought about mentioning it, but decided against it. She was only trying to help after all and Riyo didn't want to ruin the night for either of them by starting an argument.

Instead, while Padme was catching up with an old friend she ran into, Riyo decided to slip away and get some air. She walked through the throngs of people to the far wall, where a large glass door opened out onto a curved balcony. As she made for it, Riyo couldn't help but notice the shadows moving in between and behind the pillars surrounding the room.

Despite being halfway hidden, she could still make out the familiar blue silhouettes of the Senate Guard as they patrolled and kept watch over the party. Though there was no real threat, not that Riyo knew of anyway, it was still a necessary precaution considering a room full of influential senators would make a nice target for some would-be terrorist or assassin.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she made her way through the open door and was instantly greeted by a cool breeze kissing her skin. It felt wonderful after being around so many people, and despite the proximity to the party, the balcony was quiet. A glance around told her she was alone, so she walked to the railing and pressed her palms to the cold stone surface, staring out over the landscape.

Coruscant was bustling with activity, even at this hour, with speeders and transports whizzing by, each on their way to some unknown destination. In the distance, Riyo could see the rising form of a Republic battle cruiser as it lifted out of it's hanger and began ascending to the night sky, disappearing through the thick clouds. Even though night had set in, the sheer amount of lights that shone made it seem like daybreak was just around the corner. This was why Riyo had joked that Coruscant never slept and that there was no true night here.

She could also see the Jedi Temple in the distance, though it seemed rather small from such a distance. Riyo it was much larger than it appeared, having been there once before on urgent business with Master Kenobi. She remember that visitors weren't normally allowed to roam freely without an escort, but Kenobi didn't seem to mind it much when she strayed about here and there. She had even gotten to see the Jedi Archives, which only Jedi are allowed access to. But that was the only time she had been there, having no real reason to return other than a mild curiosity.

The cool wind blowing made her physically relax a bit, more so than being in the party did. While she often enjoyed the company of others and social gatherings, she also liked to just be alone sometimes. Away from the noise, away from the crowds and away from her obligations.

Though she had been reluctant to come tonight, she silently thanked Chi Chana for being so pushy. The serenity of the quiet balcony, coupled with the beautiful night sky above her, made Riyo realize she deserved to have a little relaxation time of her own after her hard work. Maybe she couldn't enjoy the ball properly, but at least she could enjoy the peace and quiet.

"It's a beautiful night out, isn't it?"

Startled by the voice, Riyo turned to see the owner of said voice standing right beside her. It was a young man, standing about a foot taller than herself and she judged not much older than herself. He wore a charcoal grey sweater covered by a tan tunic and dark brown trousers. His attire was nothing out of the ordinary, though maybe slightly underdressed for such a formal ball. His black hair was short, well kept and complimented his olive-colored skin naturally, and his face showed the faintest hint of stubble. What stood out to Riyo most, however, were his eyes; piercing blue eyes that betrayed the intelligence hiding behind them.

She hadn't even noticed him beside her, or even heard him walk up for that matter. But she figured it was because she was probably tired, or she was lost in thought; perhaps both. Nevertheless, she tried to compose herself and gave him a polite smile, hoping he hadn't noticed that he had almost made her jump in surprise.

"Why, yes, it is." Riyo agreed, turning her gaze once more upon the cityscape beyond the balcony. "It's nice to finally get away from the party for awhile."

"You came out here to get away from it?" The man inquired, his brow raised slightly. "I would've thought you'd be enjoying it. I mean, you are a senator, are you not?"

Riyo nodded, but one glance at his face told her he already knew the answer to his own question. She caught a gleam of something in his eye, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, she simply turned her attention to the ongoing party inside. She could see that more people had crowded to the center of the room, where they danced the night away to a popular tune that Riyo vaguely recognized. Others milled about, chatting and talking about this or that.

"That doesn't mean I necessarily enjoy parties like these," Riyo said, her thoughts briefly wandering back to her study where a stack of work eagerly awaited her return. "I guess I prefer to be doing something more productive with my time right now."

He nodded knowingly, bringing a hand up to his chin in a fashion that reminded Riyo of a similar thing Master Kenobi did with his beard. It was a peculiar thing, she had thought, watching the Jedi Master gently caress his facial hair whenever he was thinking. She had never really understood the gesture, mainly since she didn't have a beard herself, but it seemed to calm the man whenever he did it. She saw that same calmness with this man now, though he wasn't stroking a beard but his chin instead.

"Yes, I imagine the mining bill takes up most of your spare time nowadays. So I can see why you'd want to focus on that instead of frivolous parties like this one." He said.

Riyo frowned slightly. He had known she was a senator, which was a pretty easy guess considering their present location, but he also knew who she was simply by mentioning the bill. It was quite possible that he was merely present during one of her speeches and that's how he knew who she was, but she realized she had no idea who he was.

She considered herself good with faces, and she was positive that she hadn't met this man before. It isn't surprising considering the sheer size of the Senate and number of representatives from hundreds of worlds, and it wouldn't have been hard at all for them to have never met, but she still didn't like being oblivious.

"It seems you know me and about my cause, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, mister.." She said slowly, trailing off and hoping he would pick up on her que.

"It seems I've forgotten my manners," He gave a somewhat sheepish grin and bowed his head slightly. "Jonah Croft, at your service, Senator."

The name certainly wasn't familiar to Riyo, as she tried to remember if she had indeed met someone with his face and name before. But she let it go and decided it was simply because they had just never come across one another before. There was something about him that seemed off though, but she couldn't figure out what it was. All she knew was that he seemed slightly out of place here, among a ball of politicians and senators. But she simply blew the feeling off as her mind attempting to play tricks on her.

"Usually this is the part where you tell me your name.." He continued, after a momentary pause in the conversation. "It's only polite, you know."

Riyo met his gaze and once again saw the gleam in his eye, and she got the feeling he already knew who she was. She wondered if he was simply toying with her, but regardless, she decided to play along and offered him a smile.

"My name is Riyo Chuchi." She said, fighting the urge to add 'Senator of Pantora' at the end. It was how she was used to introducing herself in the Senate, but it was obvious he knew that.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Senator Chuchi," He said, turning his body to face her as a smile formed on his face.

Riyo wasn't expecting what was to happen next. The man, Jonah, took a step towards her and reached out his hand to take hers in it. Without hesitation, he pulled her hand up and kissed it, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Riyo felt her heart skip a beat the moment his lips made contact with her skin and it sent a chill down her spine, though she inwardly tried to convince herself it was just the breeze that caused it. She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were, and as he lingered for a few moments, she could faintly feel his warm breath against her cold skin. Despite the cool air surrounding her, and for reasons she couldn't begin to understand at the moment, she felt her face starting to heat up as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and again flashed her that same smile. It wasn't like that of a romantic casanova trying to seduce her, as she expected, but it was genuine and kind. She inwardly cursed at herself for freezing up like she had. This wasn't the first time someone had done this, but those had been young Pandoran boys and she was only thirteen at the time. While she had not considered herself to be very attractive, she still had her fair share of incidents where some smooth talking lady killer would try his hand at wooing her.

But none of those times gave her the sensation this one had. Her heart was pounding faster than usual now, and she could feel her hairs tingling as they stood on end. And she found herself feeling like a little girl again, speechless and unsure of what to do. She tried to come up with something, anything to say, but her mind refused to cooperate with her mouth and she could one stare at him with slightly widened eyes.

Jonah frowned, taking note of her shocked expression and silence. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Ah, no.." Riyo said, and she realized even her voice was trembling a bit. She cleared her throat to steady herself and spoke again. "You just, well, surprised me, that's all."

His expression softened with relief. "Well, I do apologize for startling you then. I suppose I just acted on impulse and didn't think about it."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Croft. It..wasn't bad," Riyo said, suddenly very aware of how warm her face felt. "You were just being polite, after all."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Jonah said with a smile. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I had done something to offend you, Senator."

Riyo laughed a bit at the comment, and returned the smile. "I'm sure you could find a way to do so if you tried."

He raised an eyebrow again, and then became lost in thought. He reached his hand to his chin again and stood motionless for several long moments before speaking. "Well, now that you mention it…if I did happen to offend you, I suppose I could try and make it up to you with a dance. Hypothetically, of course, seeing as how I didn't actually offend you."

"A..dance?" Riyo wasn't sure if she had heard him right, but at the same time, she knew what he had said. Despite the fact her heart was still beating fast, she managed to keep her composure intact. She raised her own brow, but added a little smirk as well. "Well then, hypothetically speaking, what makes you so sure I would accept your offer?"

"Because you are a kind hearted woman who would just hate to see a grown man fall to his knees and burst into tears." Jonah replied, his tone and face as innocent as could be. However, the slight tug at the corner of his mouth was proof it was just a ruse. "It's not a pretty sight, I can tell you that."

"We certainly don't want that, now do we?" Riyo said, stifling a laugh at the thought of him doing such a thing. She then felt an involuntary smile upon her face. "And..what if I were to say yes?"

"Well, now that remains to be seen.."Jonah shrugged his shoulders. He glanced towards the party, then back at her with his arm motioning forwards. "Shall we find out?"

Riyo wouldn't lie; the temptation was to accept his offer was surprisingly strong. She looked through the open door to the dance floor, where it seemed a slow song was playing as the people were moving slowly and elegantly. It was quite a formal dance, with existing pairs of senators keeping a respectable distance between themselves as they intertwined hands and swayed to the rhythm. She then looked back to him, back into his vibrant eyes that seemed to playfully invite her to humor him. Riyo suddenly found herself..wanting to accept too, though there was something that kept her tongue.

She had never actually danced with a guy before. She remembered growing up on Pantora, and having danced with her father on numerous occasions, either for fun or at some type of social gathering. And of course she had snuck out to some local clubs with her friends and had danced then as well. But that was it, never had she done it with a member of the opposite sex. Though she had had guys interested in her before, and they had made advances to win her affection, none had ever outright asked her to dance. They simply competed with one another, trying to see who could impress her with this skill or that talent.

Simply put, she was nervous. This was new to her, and she wasn't quite sure how to respond for a long moment. She just stood there, holding his gaze as she struggled to calm her nerves. This was ridiculous, she told herself. It was just a dance, she had done it many times before regardless of who it was with. There was no reason for her to hesitate like this. So after another long moment, she finally took a deep breath and opened her mouth to respond.

And it was then that her personal comlink chimed, indicating someone was calling in.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this.." Riyo apologized, though she was silently thankful for the distraction.

Jonah simply laughed. "Saved by the bell. Go ahead, I don't mind."

Riyo took several steps to the side and pulled out the little device. After hitting the green switch to answer the call, she brought it close to her ear and was greeted with a familiar voice.

" _Senator Chuchi,"_ It was Chi Chana. _"I'm sorry to bother you, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"_

"Uh..well, actually.." Riyo glanced back at Jonah, who had turned his attention back to the distant skyscrapers of Coruscant. She found herself staring a little longer than necessary and quickly turned back around. "I mean, no, you're..uh..alright. What is it?"

" _Senator Bolshek and Senator Ras-ytar have showed up here. They wish to speak with you about several important issues, including the mining bill. And they're pretty insistent on doing it tonight."_

Both of those names held hefty sway to them, as they were both part of a conference of senators whose support would greatly aid in fighting the bill. Riyo smiled, finally having a reason to be able to get back to her apartment and her work. "Tell them I'm on my way back and I'll be there as soon as possible."

With that, she ended the call and turned back around. Jonah was still leaning on the railing, his gaze seemingly a thousand miles away. However, as if sensing her stare, he straightened up and turned to face her.

"Let me guess.." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Business calls?"

Riyo nodded, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but it looks like that dance will have to wait."

"Another time then." Jonah said, and Riyo thought she was a flash of..disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly and replaced by the same playful gleam as earlier. "Next time, though, don't expect such a timely rescue, Senator."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Croft," Riyo said with a grin. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

With that, she turned and made her way back inside. As she did so, she cast a sidelong glance back and saw that Jonah was still standing in place, his gaze fixed upon her retreating form. As she entered the building, the warm air enveloped her instantly and she was suddenly aware of how chilly it had been on the balcony, but she hadn't noticed until just now. Walking through the crowd, she came across Padme who was sitting at a table with a few other senators, of whom only one Riyo recognized.

She bid her friend farewell and then made her way to the entrance to the hall. As she walked up the stairs to the large double doors that lead to the speeder port, she couldn't help but get a strange feeling in her gut. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Even as she exited the building and walked towards where her parked speeder and driver were, her thoughts were of him. Her driver, an older Pantoran escort who had arrived with Chi Chana, greeted her as she approached and helped her into the cab of the vehicle. She replayed how the night had turned out as the speeder revved up beneath her and came to life. Then, after the driver had checked to make sure she was secure, they were off and Riyo once again felt the cool breeze blowing against her face.

As they sped towards their destination, she absentmindedly let her fingers trace the back of her hand where his lips had kissed. Her heart skipped a beat once again as she remembered the feeling of his breath against her skin, even if it was for a brief moment.

 _Maybe parties aren't so bad after all.._


End file.
